lockwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Sage Cummings
Chelcie Cummings is the main female protagonist of Lockwood. At the beginning of the series, Chelcie's parents die in a car accident. It is revealed in the series premiere that a mysterious man is to blame for her parents death. She has a fraternal twin sister, Tesla. Chelcie has been struggling to fit into her old school. She envied her sister because of her popularity and boy alert. Chelcie never really had a real boyfriend until she met Tyler. Tyler is a band member at Montgomery High School which is where Chelcie first met him. They started dating in Fall of 2014. Chelcie is described as a star student at Montgomery and Lockwood. She is smart, athletic, compassionate, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable at times. She is a straight A student and loves book club, art club, music club and sports. Chelcie is best friends with Alyssa Brown and Tesla Cummings. She is close friends with Frankie Chandler,Christian Rockwell, and Tyler Cummings. Her life changes drastically after she and her friends find out they are being stalked by the same man who had killed her parents. She is still unaware that he had anything to do with her parents' death. In Season One, Chelcie is still trying to cope with her parents' death when she is introduced to Tyler's group of friends, also known as the "Populars." For the first 17 years of her life Chelcie lived at 1480 Elm Street, in Philadelphia. In Season One, she moved to Lockwood with her Uncle Ted. Early Life 1998 = Chelcie Cummings was born in Philadelphia, PA to Kurt Cummings and Pauline Cummings on May 18, 1998. She has one sister, Tesla Cummings. Chelcie learned to walk when she was 13 months old, and her first word was "dada" at the age of 11 months. She lived in Philadelphia for the first 17 years of her life with her parents and sister. They led a quiet small town life without many thrills. |-| 2012-2013 = Chelcie was 14 years old and a freshman at Montgomery High School. It was her first year at the high school and she was very excited. Chelcie grew very envious of her sister because of her popularity. Chelcie joined the school marching band while she watched her sister cheer from the bleachers. In band, however, she met Tyler Moore and the two became very close friends. Tesla used to tease Chelcie about her crush on Tyler, although Chelcie always denied it. One day, Tyler admitted his feelings for Chelcie but she insisted she didn't feel the same and the two stopped talking for a few months. After three months without talking Chelcie called Tyler to tell him that she was sorry for the way she acted and told him they can continue to be friends despite his feelings. During her sophomore year she grew jealous upon Tyler's new girlfriend, Paige Crimson. Tesla insists that Chelcie tells Tyler how she really feels before it's too late. A few days after this conversation Chelcie approaches Tyler and admits to him that she has liked him for over a year much to his surprise. Tyler breaks up with Paige. Chelcie and Tyler begin to date a few short days later. |-| 2014-2015 = Chelcie is a junior in high school and is still dating Tyler. The two are still very close friends, almost unrealistic and perfect. Tesla grew jealous of her sister's relationship because it seemed perfect. After her parents' accident, Tyler stopped talking to her especially after she moved to Lockwood. Chelcie tried contacting him many, many times before but he never answered the phone. Life in Lockwood Chelcie moves to Lockwood during her senior year. She started at Lockwood High School a few weeks late into the semester. Christian Rockwell Christian first meets Chelcie when she runs into him in front of the school on her first day. Their first interaction wasn't great, but ended up better when she realizes he's in her AP Math Class. Christian finds out that she is Tyler's cousin which is what makes him want to be friends with her. Malcolm McCoy Frankie Chandler Frankie meets Chelcie in the hallways on her first day at Lockwood. He realizes that it's her first day and escorts her to Chemistry (which they both had together.) He asks her to tell the teacher that he was helping her adjust to the school which is why he was late to class. His girlfriend, Aria, gets jealous that the two went to class together. Miranda Solomon Chelcie was introduced to Miranda through her sister, Tesla. Miranda invited Chelcie to tryout for the competitive cheer squad along with Tesla. Alyssa Brown Alyssa helps Chelcie on her first day at Lockwood. She sees the ordeal with Christian and approaches her to make sure she is okay. She insinuates that she is aware what happened before Chelcie moved to Lockwood. Tesla Cummings Tesla is Chelcie's twin sister. The two never really seemed to get along in Philadelphia due to Tesla's social life. Now that they're at a new school, Tesla feels like Chelcie is all she has. The two really bond while adjusting to life without their parents. Tyler Cummings Tyler is Chelcie's cousin. The two never considered each other as friends until she moved to Lockwood. Tyler feels like a jerk after he learns about her parents' death. He decides to bury the hatchet between to the two of them and start over fresh. Aria Grady Aria dislikes Chelcie. She gets overly jealous about Frankie and Chelcie's friendship. Robert Hines Mysterious Man Chelcie doesn't know her connection with the mysterious man (Damien Crowe.) Damien killed her parents and is currently stalking her and her allies. Ted Cummings Barbara Cummings Tyler Moore = Chyler Tyler Moore is Chelcie's boyfriend who lives in Philadelphia, PA. Chelcie met him freshmen year of high school when they were both in the drumline at Montgomery High School. Chelcie and Tyler remained good friends until Tyler confessed his feelings for her their sophomore year. Chelcie steered clear of him for a few months until he apologized. She forgives him but later tells him that she has feelings for him and the two begin to date. Tyler grew out of the band phase and quit, distancing from Chelcie. However the two continued to date. It is later revealed that Chelcie was never sexually involved with him because we find out she is a virgin. Tyler has slept with 5 other girls while dating Chelcie which she also finds out. |-| Season 1 = 25/25 *''First Day'' Chelcie and Tesla learn that their parents were killed in a car accident and are forced to move to Lockwood to live with their uncle Ted and his family. The girls are struggling between fitting into Lockwood High and grieving the loss of their parents. *''Say It Isn't So'' *''Release Me!'' *''Bring on the Night'' *''At Last'' *''Do the Right Thing'' *''All Good Things'' *''Secrets & Lies'' *''The Locket'' *''The Stranger'' *''Lost & Found'' *''Bad Company'' *''The Body'' *''Great Expectations'' *''Love Hurts'' *''Blood Ties'' *''The Ex-Files'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''First Kiss'' *''No Way Out'' *''Showtime'' *''Do No Harm'' *''Triangle'' *''Enemy Within'' *''The "I" in Team'' *''No Place Like Home'' |-| Season 2 =